Super Bella
by franokuski
Summary: Bella is on a mission to stop Victoria from her tracks.


**PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS A WORK IN** PROGRESS

UPDATE (10/5/2016 6:17pm): UNFORTUNATELY GIVEN CIRCUMSTANCES THAT AFFECTED ME PERSONALLY, I MAY HAVE TO WRITE THIS FAN FICTION VERY VERY SLOWLY. I'M VERRY SORRY ABOUT THIS AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PAITENCE.

 **UPDATE (11/5/2016 10:46am): I'm still currently writing this fan fiction but I'm going to release it by December 2. Hopefully it'll be completed. Once again I do apologize for this inconvenience.**

 **UPDATE (11/23/2016 12:45AM): Originally I would have finished this by that earlier stated deadline or even earlier on, but several ideas - most of them outside of fan fiction - as well as procrastinating issues have kept me from writing (and finishing) not just this fan fiction story but also the majority of my other stories that were left unfinished. I thought (switching to) fan fiction could have help me write better in speed and focus, but I realized that while I could still be enjoying writing this story (as well as other stories), I cannot do so - as of right now - because of my current circumstances of my personal life. (I don't want to get detail nor talk about it). And its my current circumstances that led me distance myself from fan fiction and went back to original storytelling; I'm currently writing an e-novel for free and will be posted on December 1st. Therefore I put fan fiction on indefinite hiatus. I extremely apologize for this very unfortunately inconvenience. I'm hoping I would get back to fan fiction as possible. Thank you for your patience.**

 **UDPATE (11/28/2016 11:30AM): About the aforementioned free e-novel, that, too, has been postponed. At least I didn't give out much story details or the title of it when I'm announcing it last Wednesday. I guess I would have to take some time brainstorming stories even in fan fiction as well rather than rushing it through without a cohesive plan or outline to complement.**

CHAPTER 1

It was a cloudy day in Forks, Washington. The weather for that city said to be partly cloudy and it will continue into the evening hours. On the bright side, traffic is looking bright as opposed to the previous days where traffic got jammed causing people to be late for work. However it was because of the construction that need to be done on the roads. It's September and it's supposed to be a normal day, especially for the rest of the country.

Bella Swan, an eighteen-year-old woman, was supposed to be in college. She is, but not the was she supposed to. Universities cost a lot of money and they are expensive than they are in the last decade or so. Because she and her mom, named Renee Swan, don't have enough money for Bella to go to a college by herself, she decided to stay with her mom for the time being.

She was supposed to be attending Georgetown University, locating in Georgetown in Washington, D.C. But instead she attends Forks College, a college campus where there's no residential for students to live. Nevertheless, it's still a great place to learn for Bella and the rest of the students, it's just that like many universities despite their differences, they would get their opportunity to schedule their class on their own because unlike public schools where students only select their courses only to have their schedules be created randomly, the college schedules are schedule the way the students want.

So for an example, if a college student wants to take a course only in the morning, then that student would have it on his or her schedule. If a college student wants to take a course only in the nighttime, than that student would take it on his or her schedule.

Bella is tired of sleeping in early in the night and waking up early in the morning to go to high school just like many of her classmates. She wants to have her class schedule to move to an later hour, particularly to get extra sleep and extra stay up late done. Hearing that colleges don't have strict schedules, she finally got the chance to not only sleep well but also for her to stay up late as well. It's eight am and she is still sleeping.

Then Renee, Bella's moms, knocks on the door before entering the room. Renee takes a peak of Bella as she was mostly covered by her purple blanket. The back of her head was open. Renee, having a breakfast tray of pancakes, cheese umlaut, and a glass of orange juice on one hand, decided to not wake her up until she needs to unless Bella can wake up by herself. Renee slowly walked around Bella's bed and quietly put the tray on the table. Renee quickly and quietly exit out of the room.

Over an half hour later – about 8:37am – Bella has been woken up. She was dressed in an orange-and-yellow-stripe pajama, her straight brown hair was made of bedhead. She usually tired when she woke up the next morning. But after her high school graduation, she's feeling a bit better after managing a good night's sleep. She glanced around her shoulder to find that her breakfast was already served. It was warm when her mom brought it in but when she touched her food slightly, it was cold. After she mad up her bed, she takes her breakfast tray out of the bedroom table, exits out of her room and enters downstairs to the dining room slowly carefully holding it.

Renee, who is already dressed in causal clothing as well as eating her own breakfast of pancakes and cheese umlaut, paused her eating to glance at her daughter Bella woken up and returning her tray.

"Good morning Bella," Renee said as she put her folk down on her plate.

"Good morning mom," Bella said as she walked towards her. "My breakfast was cold. Why did you..."

"Because it would have been thought if it's okay for you to eat breakfast on the table."

"And now my food is cold. Can I warm it up?"

Renee gets up out of her seat. "I'll do it," she says as she takes the tray from her daughter. "I guess you should...um...," she puts the tray down on the dinning table.

"Sit down and eat with you?"

"Well," Renee calmly said. "That's what mothers and daughters do."

"I know," Bella walks a little closer. "We talk."

"That's right," Renee put the pate into the microwave and starts warming it up. "While it's warming up," she says before glancing at Bella. "It's time to talk school."

Bella smiled. "You mean college."  
"College and school are the same thing. They have the same subjects as high school."

"Mom, they called it college because it's different in terms of schedule and building purposes."

"Are you sure universities are the same thing."

"No mom," Bella takes a seat. "Universities have large classes full of a large group of students. They like auditoriums every day. You see: High School is one building, one automated weekday schedule of the same class every day; College, an area that is full of buildings, you get your own schedule as you want; and University, where you have to deal with being in a crowded class. Class are always crowded. Like I said they're like Auditoriums."

"Ding ding," the sound of the microwave means that it finishes warming Bella's breakfast.

Renee opens the microwave, pulling the plate of it, and closes it. "Here you go," she said as she put the plate on the table in front of Bella. "Careful it's hot...again," she then walks back to her seat. "Now _my_ breakfast is getting cold...thanks to you," she teased.

Bella chuckles. "Sorry mom," she said.

"No that's okay," Renee takes a bite of what she almost eaten off. "Alright about Georgetown."

Bella nods, listening.

"The college out there is kinda exciting isn't it."

"Yep," Bella said while almost finishing her pancake bite.

"I know you got plans for Georgetown," Renee elbow down while holding her fingers together. "I heard you sign up for a mathematics class?"

Bella has had a big bite of her pancakes. She couldn't talk with her mouthful.

Renee glances down on her food. "I'll wait," she said as she takes another bite of it.

When Bella finishes her bite, she answered her mom's question. "Uh yeah," she begins talking. "I had been signed on to do math."

Renee takes her time to chew her own bite before continuing to talk. "Are you majoring in math?" she asked.

"No."

"What's your major?"

"English. I'm an English woman."

"You're an English woman huh," Renee laughs as she takes another bite.

"Oh come on mom, I've been an English girl since the ninth grade."

"Yeah high school."

Bella happily sigh, knowing her mom is just teasing her. "I didn't know anything about English completely when I was a little girl."

"And I was trying to help you out, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"That's because I don't need your help."

"You don't need help when you struggling to get a good grade? Remember when you got an F?"

"Yeah that was because..."

"Because of your 'complete' misunderstanding of English," Renee takes another bite. "You properly hate English then."

"Okay," Bella admits. "I did, but not anymore. I guess the stories couldn't connect with me at the time so I was having a really hard time answering those questions. But now, as I'm re-reading them, I finally realized what those stories are about."

Bella wasn't a fan of English when she was in elementary school, however she starts to get the hang of it when she transitions to high school and by twelfth grade, she's started to get straight As on the subject leading her choice to make English her major. She was undecided before then, but her newfound love has led her to major in the literature subject.

"What about you mom?" Bella asked. "You seemed to be struggling with your belongings."

Renee looked at her straight. "I don't have enough money to pay...an university to live in."

"I was working hard, I was earning scholarships as I can. I thought...," Bella pauses, struggling to finish her sentence.

"You thought I have big money?"

Bella quickly nodded as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"Well look, I'm a one-woman person. I try to work my butt off by working more hours than usual at The Office Building, but the office people were not busy so I had to find a second job..."

"You had to find a second job?" Bella's eyes widened.

"Yes Bella. I was trying to find a second job."

"You mean night job," Bella corrected her.

"Yeah thanks," Renee forgot her memory. "I was looking for a night job as hard as I can but I eventually gave up. So I decided to spent on a local college that is cheaper than the one at Washington, D.C.," she sounded clam at the end.

"Are there going to be bugs, mosquitoes, ants, and other little pesky stuff in Folks College, since it's cheap?"

Renee thought for a moment. "Well, I supposed there is a cafeteria where there's a bug crawling into the garbage – I read it on the online newspaper – but that one was taken care of by the maintenance staff from the college."

Bella nodded carefully. "You said 'that one'," she said.

"Yeah," Renee unaware of what her daughter is talking about.

"That means there are other bugs around," Bella eat another bite of her pancakes. Her breakfast was half finished so far.

Renee's breakfast was not even that half-finished as talking with their mouthfuls isn't appeasing enough. She starts to shake her head while struggling to respond to her daughter's statement. "Well..."

"Is this true mom?" Bella sounded skeptic about going to campus with bugs around.

"...No Bella," Renee said with a shocking expression on her face. "I don't know why would you ask that kind of a question?"

"There are school buildings that are sometimes involved with insects."

"Yeah but..."

"And there are often times where there not much staff to deal with."  
"Did it happened at your high school?"

"We had a fire drill one time and it turned out that it had to do with a bunch of stink bugs crawling into a classroom. Now thankfully I wasn't into that room but surely enough some students were affected by how smelly the bugs are."

This explanation has caught Renee off-guard. She didn't even continue to eat her breakfast as her daughter does when she stops talking. All her daughter talks is starting to make her loosing her appetite. She sees Bella eating her breakfast as fast as she can and Renee didn't


End file.
